


Back Again

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, I decided that there isn't enough Ducifer in the world so I wrote some, Lucifer is pretty adorable, M/M, Okay but Lucifer is the porningstar, PWP, Smutty, i thought it was funny, just a one-shot, so is dean, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Lucifer decides to visit Dean. Dean tries to ingnore him, but it doesn't end up working out very well. Basically an excuse to write cute Ducifer smut.





	

Lucifer smirked as he manifested himself in the bunker library, his eyes taking in Dean Winchester's form, hunched over at a table. The hunter was on his laptop, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It was pretty adorable.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Long time no see, huh?" Lucifer purred smoothly, watching as Dean's head shot up.

"L-Lucifer?" Dean breathed out, debating whether to pull a gun on the archangel, although, rationally, he knew that it wouldn't do anything. His facial features clearly showed scared and nervous, but there was a also a pink tint on his cheeks that didn't look like it was rooted from either of those emotions.

"Yeah, sweetheart. The one and only." Lucifer's lips curled into an amused smirk, his arms crossed as he leaned back against the wall.

"And what could you possibly want from me?" Dean mumbled, his teeth nervously poking and prodding at his lower lip.

"I don't want anything from you, darling. I just came to see my absolute favorite human on the whole planet." Lucifer hummed, his eyes quickly flickering down to catch the ministrations of Dean's teeth on his lower lip.

Dean rolled his eyes, totally not believing Lucifer one bit. Apparently his face showed exactly that, as Lucifer cocked a brow.

"What? You don't believe me? You are my favorite, Dean, darling." Lucifer grinned, running a hand through his sandy hair.

Dean wrinkled up his nose, the tips of his ears turning pink. His cheeks tinged pink as well, which caused his freckles to become more noticeable than usual.

"Don't call me that." The hunter mumbled, huffing petulantly as he leaned back in his chair.

"And... Why not, may I ask?" Lucifer chuckled, walking over to take a seat across from Dean. His posture was relaxed and self-assured, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Well, I... I'm just- Don't do it." Dean grumbled, his eyes flickering down to the table as he tried to get his blushing under control. This was Lucifer, for fuck's sake.

"Convincing, but... I'll call you what I want." Lucifer purred, winking at Dean, which caused the hunter to flush red again.

"Is something wrong, darling? You seem awfully warm. Are you under the weather, perhaps?" Lucifer grinned wolfishly, knowing exactly why Dean was turning pink.

"No, damnit. Shut up." Dean mumbled dismissively, running a hand through his hair.

"Eloquent. Anyway..." Lucifer began, his voice a low purr that he generally reserved for more unsavory acts of communication.

"Aren't you going to offer me a beer? Or am I going to have to take this into my own hands?" Lucifer hummed, raising a brow as he smirked over at Dean.

Dean narrowed his eyes scrutinizingly for a moment, his gaze running over Lucifer curiously.

"Fine. Fine; I'll get us beers." Dean mumbled as he stood, walking to the bunker kitchen and grumbling the whole way.

Lucifer smirked triumphantly, standing from his chair and instead seating himself on a couch by the television. He leaned back lazily, humming quietly to himself as he waited for Dean.

The elder Winchester returned with two beers- one in each hand. He raised a brow at Lucifer's new seating arrangement, sitting in a chair that was by the couch.

"I'm not sitting with you. I don't trust you." Dean mumbled and reached to hand Lucifer one of the chilled beers.

Lucifer chuckled as he accepted the refreshment, uncapping it and taking a long swig.

"That's adorable, darling; Really." Lucifer smirked, mumbling his words around the rim of the bottle.

Dean huffed quietly and uncapped his own beer, mumbling Lucifer's previously spoken words under his breath mockingly.

Lucifer's gaze snapped over to Dean as he raised a brow, another smirk working its way onto his lips.

"Would you like to share with the class, Dean?" He murmured, his eyes twinkling mischeviously.

"No." Dean muttered simply, turning on the television and directing his gaze towards it.

Lucifer chuckled quietly and nursed his beer, taking small sips every now and then. After a few minutes of some God-awful TV show, the devil looked over to Dean with a grin.

"Are you sure you don't want to come sit with me? This couch is pretty comfortable." Lucifer hummed, nodding knowingly.

Dean looked over and raised a brow, looking absolutely done, although the new blush on his cheeks told a whole different story.

"I think I know what my couch feels like- Thanks. Will you leave me alone if I sit with you?" Dean grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm... Maybe. Guess you'll see." Lucifer grinned as he patted the spot beside him.

Dean huffed to himself as he stood and took the spot beside the archangel, careful not to sit too close, because _ew_ , that was Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked triumphantly, saying nothing as he directed his gaze back onto the TV. A soft chuckle left his lips as he leaned ever so slightly into Dean.

Dean wrinkled up his nose as he moved away a little, because Lucifer was gross and smelled bad. Okay, so... He kind of actually smelled really nice, but who cares, anyway? It wasn't like he was hot or anything. Nope. Not at all.

Lucifer smirked as he leaned back into Dean, tilting his head to look at him.

"I can practically hear those gears turning in that pretty head of yours. What are you thinking about?"

Dean wasn't even aware of his cheeks heating up this time as he chewed on his lower lip.

"Nothing; Nothing at all." He mumbled, looking down nervously as his stomach flipped.

Lucifer grinned, gently hooking a finger under Dean's chin so he would look up at him.

"Sweetheart, I think we both know that's a lie." He purred, biting on his bottom lip.

Dean felt a little lightheaded, trying his best not to think about how close Lucifer had gotten all of a sudden, and how good he smelled.

The hunter's eyes flickered down to Lucifer's lips unknowingly, the pink tinge on his cheeks only causing Lucifer's smirk to widen.

"'m not lying." Dean mumbled, rolling his lower lip between his teeth nervously.

"No?" Lucifer grinned, leaning forward slightly to brush their lips together.

Dean made a soft noise of surprise, a fine shiver working its way down his spine.

"I'm n-not." He mumbled against Lucifer's lips, unconsciously pushing into the contact for more.

"You're a really bad liar." Lucifer chuckled lowly against Dean's lips, sliding a hand around the back of his neck as he slowly began to move his lips against Dean's.

Dean got the message and began to respond to the kisses faster than he'd ever admit. God, he tasted  _nice._

Lucifer hummed as he let his eyes slip shut, deepening the kiss slightly and scooting a bit closer to Dean. He tugged on Dean's lower lip, tilting his head.

Dean let out a soft little gasp that caused his face to heat up again. He felt himself start to tremble with the beginnings of arousal. He was turned on, and they weren't even using _tongue_ yet. 

Nevertheless, Dean parted his lips for Lucifer, letting out a shaky puff of hot breath into his mouth.

Lucifer hummed in content, letting his tongue tease the seam of Dean's lips before flicking past them slowly.

Dean let out a soft moan, pressing his tongue against Lucifer's and moving closer to him. He kind of ended up half on his lap, kissing the archangel a little harder.

As the kiss got a little harder, Lucifer growled quietly, his lips wrapping around Dean's tongue for a moment to suck at the muscle lightly.

Dean gasped quietly, a noise close to a whimper leaving his mouth. His hips began to rock down slightly, unbeknownst to him.

Lucifer groaned softly and pulled away, opening dark eyes up to Dean. He watched him hungrily, pushing the elder Winchester onto the couch and straddling him.

Dean opened his eyes as well, most of the green gone from his irises, replaced with black pupil. His chest rose and fell quickly as he shivered, one single word falling breathily from his lips.

" _Please_."

Lucifer growled at that, twisting a hand in Dean's hair and tilting it back so he could leave hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of the hunter's neck.

Dean keened at that, moaning softly and tilting his head back more so Lucifer would have more room. Dean's hips bucked slightly, his clothed erection grinding up against Lucifer's, which only added to the pleasure.

"Bedroom, _c'mon_." Dean practically whined, grasping at the ends of Lucifer's hair and whimpering as more wet kisses were placed on his neck.

The archangel stood suddenly and pulled Dean into his arms as if the almost two-hundred pound man weighed nothing. He carried him to his bedroom, stopping once or twice to push him up against the wall and give Dean bruising kisses that left the green-eyed man gasping and horny with each touch of their lips and tongues.

They finally made it to the bedroom, Lucifer setting Dean on the bed and stripping his own shirt off. He pushed Dean back on the bed and straddled him, pulling the hunter's shirt off as well.

Lucifer left biting kisses down Dean's chest, stopping to pay attention and lavish each of Dean's nipples. He bit and licked and sucked at the nubs until they were peaked and shiny with his saliva.

Dean was now gasping and moaning unashamedly, each touch making him feel more turned on that he'd possibly ever been in his entire life  

The taller man kissed down Dean's stomach and stopped at his belt, unbuckling it easily and wiggling his jeans off. He pulled Dean's boxers off as well, licking his lips at the sight.

" _God,_ I'm going to take you apart." Lucifer growled, his voice raspy and low with lust.

The devil reached into the side drawer where he was sure that Dean kept his lube, his fingers closing around a little container that he pulled out.

He uncapped the lube and spread some along his fingers, warming it up in his hands.

"Spread your legs for me, gorgeous." Lucifer murmured deeply, licking his lips.

Dean nodded quickly, eagerly spreading his legs as widely as he could without hurting himself. The first touch of Lucifer's index finger against his hole had him arching up off the bed.

Lucifer slowly pushed his finger inside of Dean, moving it and crooking it so he could get used to the feeling and be comfortable.

By the time that Lucifer worked a third finger into Dean's impossibly tight hole, the green-eyed man was gasping and begging, totally ruined and needy for the archangel.

"P-please. Please! C-come on- I'm ready. I-I need you so much. Fuck me- Please!" Dean gasped out, rolling his hips back against Lucifer's fingers.

The devil pulled his fingers out and wiped them off, immediately getting to work on his pants. He pulled them off, along with his boxers, smirking as he heard Dean groan at the sight.

"See something you like, sweetheart?" He asked with a toothy grin.

Dean licked his lips and nodded, pupils blown wide.

"Get your cock inside of me. _Now_." Dean mumbled, feeling empty now without anything inside of him.

Lucifer chuckled to himself, using more lube to slather along his erection, glancing over to see Dean watching with hungry eyes.

He grabbed the hunter's sides, situating himself comfortably between his legs.

"You ready?" Lucifer asked, biting on his lower lip as he watched Dean.

"Y-yes, please." Dean breathed out, watching as Lucifer lined up with his hole and slowly pushed in.

Dean whined at the feeling, moaning as he felt Lucifer slowly bottom out inside of him.

The devil stayed there for a moment to let Dean adjust to his size. When they were both ready, he pulled out almost all the way and snapped his hips forward hard.

"Fuck-!" Dean gasped, arching his back off the bed with a loud moan.

"Y-yes, oh fuck... Fuck me like that- C-come on!" The hunter groaned, rolling his hips along with Lucifer's thrusts that were steadily getting harder and deeper.

Lucifer groaned at the tight clench of heat around his cock, making sure to keep his thrusts steady as he leaned to kiss down Dean's neck. He angled his hips slightly to make contact with the hunter's prostate, smirking as he did.

Dean moaned out Lucifer's name loudly, gasping and trying to grind his hips back against his cock. Calloused fingers grabbed at Lucifer's back, blunt nails digging into the soft skin. He was in complete euphoria as Lucifer fucked him deeper and deeper, and harder and harder.

"G-gonna cum..." The elder Winchester breathed out, his breath coming out as short spurts of air accompanied by filthy moans. He could feel Lucifer _throbbing_  inside of him, and he was sure that he wouldn't last much longer.

Lucifer grunted in response, wrapping his hand around Dean's cock and stroking him along to his hard thrusts.

Dean gasped loudly as he came, his back arching off the bed. He nearly blacked out from the pleasure that overtook his body, trembling and shaking and almost yelling for Lucifer.

"O-oh God, yes- Fucking cum inside of me! F-fill me up with your cum. Wanna be full of you-" Dean groaned out, riding his high with needy rolls of his hips.

Lucifer groaned lowly, unable to deny Dean's request as he emptied deep inside of him with a groan, his body jolting.

They both panted heavily as their bodies relaxed, Lucifer slowly pulling out of Dean to flop beside him bonelessly.

Dean was still twitching slightly, whimpering from the residual pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer tightly and nuzzled into his neck.

Lucifer hummed contently, his breathing beginning to slow down back to normal. He wrapped his arms around Dean as well, biting on his lower lip.

"That was amazing." Dean whispered against Lucifer's skin, trembling slightly from his high.

"Mmm... It was." Lucifer mumbled tiredly, rubbing Dean's back slowly.

Lucifer chuckled to himself as something crossed his mind, a genuine smile curving on his lips.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about now?" The devil snorted and continued the lazy motions of his hands on Dean's back.

Dean smiled against Lucifer's neck with a sleepy little giggle.

"Go to sleep, Luci." He mumbled, almost asleep now.

"Alright, fine. Round two when we wake up?" Lucifer asked with a lazy grin, kissing the top of Dean's head.

"Please. More like rounds two through six when we wake up." Dean hummed, half-asleep as he spoke.

The two just happened to fall asleep at about the same time, unintentionally mirroring the goofy smiles on eachothers' faces.  

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
